ADA vs ADA
by mariskafan2012
Summary: This is my first fanfic. After Casey’s one year suspension, she’s ready to come back to work at SVU. But what does Kim Grayleck have to say about that?


Summary- After Casey's one year suspension, she's ready to come back to the SVU

**Summary- After Casey's one year suspension, she's ready to come back to the SVU. But what does Kim Grayleck have to say about that? **

**Disclaimer- The characters are not mine and never will be…or will they??**

**No. They won't. That would be sweet though :) **

**This is my first fanfic. Words of constructive criticism and encouragement are appreciated, flames are not. This is just a one shot. I plan on writing better, more thrillingg stories in the near future. This is just to get me started. **

**Thanks. Enjoy.**

The detectives were sitting in the courtroom waiting to hear the verdict. The defendant was a man accused of raping and killing a teenage girl. They had worked this case hard. Most of the evidence they had was circumstantial but they were confident in their ADA. Kim Greyleck was one of the best, though the squad would always miss the one and only Casey Novak.

They all stared intently at the juror as he began reading the verdict.

"On the count of rape in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty. On the count of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty."

Kim Grayleck turned to face the detectives with a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

"That was some good lawyering Miss Grayleck" said Munch with a sneer.

"I try" she replied.

"That really was a tough case, it could've gone either way" Olivia spoke up.

"Oh please, even with our evidence being circumstantial the jury knew it was that bastard who killed that poor girl."

"I guess" replied Liv.

"Hey let's go out to celebrate. How bout a round of drinks on me?" Asked Elliot.

"Yea okay" everyone agreed.

An hour later they were at the bar having already downed quite a few drinks. They were all laughing at Munch's latest conspiracy theory.

"Really guys, if you just think about it I think you'll understand." Munch argued.

"John, I really think you've had too much to drink this time" Olivia said.

Munch was getting flustered. He didn't know why he even shared his theories with his friends anymore. All they ever did was laugh at him or ignore him.

"Oh shit!"

"What's the matter Liv" Elliot asked her.

"I completely forgot!"

"Completely forgot what? Liv what's wrong?"

"I got a call this morning from Casey; she wanted to meet with me tonight"

"What about?"

"I don't know she said she would tell me when I saw her"

"Who are you two talking about?" Asked Kim.

"Our old ADA Casey Novak" they said together.

"Oh" was all they got as a reply.

"I guess I better call her and tell her we'll have to reschedule"

As soon as Olivia took out her phone however the doors to the bar opened up. On reflex she looked up to see who it was. To her surprise she found herself staring at Casey Novak herself.

"Casey! What are you doing here? I was just about to call you to reschedule our plans for tonight."

"Well when I went by the precinct to pick you up, the Captain said you all went out for drinks. I figured you would be here. This is where we always went after winning a big case." Casey smiled at the memory of working with the SVU squad.

"Well since you're here why don't you join us for a drink?" asked Elliot.

Casey and the detectives had been keeping in touch, but it was mostly her and Olivia who had been hanging out after she left last year. Elliot was happy to see her and was excited to hear how she's been doing. And even more so to know what she had to tell Olivia.

"Sure, I have some news I would like to share with you all anyways" she said as she sat down.

"As you all know I have been on suspension for this past year"

The rest of the squad nodded sadly but were confused to see Casey smiling.

"Well Judge Donnelly has officially lifted my suspension. I am now officially a prosecutor again!"

"Oh my gosh that's great!" shouted the detectives.

Kim, who had remained silent through all of this suddenly spoke up.

"Who's ADA will you be?"

"Who are you" Casey asked her with a confused smile.

"I'm ADA Kim Greyleck. Who's ADA will you be?" she asked again.

"Well I was hoping to return to the SVU, I've missed working there so much"

"Yea well while you were on suspension for LYING to a JUDGE," she said with disgust, "I have been acting as the SVU's ADA."

"Okay, Miss Greyleck. The keyword there is ACTING. Now that I am legally able to prosecute again, I guarantee you my squad will welcome me back"

"Whoa girls take it easy" Fin tried to interrupt but the two ADA's weren't hearing it.

"You can't just come back after being gone for a year and expect your job to still be there!"

"Well I have been working with this squad for 5 years! I think I deserve it!"

The women were now practically screaming at each other. People were starting to stare at them and the detectives had no idea what to do or how to settle this. So they just watched.

"So?! I came in and took your place when this squad was in desperate need of LAW ABIDING ADA. I was there for them when you were gone!"

"I got suspended trying to win a case for them! I care about this squad more than you ever will!"

The detectives just watched in horror as these two professional women were now screaming at each other in a very unprofessional way. Olivia was the first to notice one of the bartenders walking towards them.

"Guys, I think you better knock it off before we get kicked out of here." She pleaded with them.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm gonna have to ask you to take this outside" the bartender said to Casey and Kim.

The women had heard him and were now walking towards the door, but had absolutely no intention of letting this argument go. Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch followed the two women out the door.

"I can't believe you think you care more about this squad than I do!

"Well I do! I've known them way longer than you have and we've been through a lot more together!"

Casey and Kim were now screaming at each other in the middle of the street. Pedestrians were stopping to watch the scene play out in front of them.

"This is getting out of hand guys" Olivia tried to reason.

"Why don't we just discuss this with the Captain tomorrow. At the precinct. Using our inside voices. Where not everyone in Manhattan can hear the conversation!"

Casey and Kim had completely ignored her. They were now becoming physical with their argument.

"Hey!" Casey yelled as Kim pushed her and she almost came crashing down on the ground but managed to stabilize herself.

"Hey!" Kim yelled as Casey shoved her back, only this time she really did fall onto the ground.

"No way am I letting you keep my job at SVU!" Casey yelled at her, kicking her while she was down.

Kim was on the ground screaming at Casey and trying to block the blows to her body with her arms.

"I am not letting you take my job you bitch!" Kim yelled up at Casey.

Olivia and Elliot ran over to Casey and pulled her away from Kim. Kim got up and made a move for Casey but Fin and Munch were quick on her heels and grabbed her before she could.

"That's it! This is ending right now!" the detectives shouted at them at practically the same time.

Olivia, Elliot, Munch and Fin decided to take the two ADA's back to the precinct and let the Captain deal with them. Fin and Munch took Kim, and Olivia and Elliot took Casey.

"Guys why'd you pull me off her, I thought I was settling things just fine!" Casey scolded Liv and El while they were driving in the car.

"Casey, we've all missed you a lot and would love for you to come back, but we need to talk to Cragen about this" Olivia told her friend in a slightly calmer voice.

"Great! But I hope that bitch knows her ass is getting fired and I'm taking my job back!" Casey shot back, not showing any signs of cooling off.

"I think we would all like that Casey" Elliot told her.

Back in the car with Fin and Munch, Kim was fuming.

"Who the hell does she think she is?! The first time I met her she threatened to take my job, then she beat the shit outta me! How could you work with her for 5 years?!"

"Casey is an excellent prosecutor, all she wants is her job back" John tried to reason. "Let's just go to the precinct and work this out."

Both cars had arrived at the same time. It took two detectives on each woman to hold them back from one another while they walked into the building. Once inside, the detectives sat both women in opposite corners of the room and Olivia went to go get Cragen.

"Casey, it's great to see you, what are you doing back?"

"Trying to kill me and steal my job!" Kim shouted.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" the Captain asked confused.

Olivia and Elliot pulled the captain aside to fill him in on the evening's events while Munch and Fin guarded the two ADA's fuming in the bullpen.

"Casey's off suspension Captain. She wants to come back to work here at SVU" Olivia explained.

"Yea and she and Kim had quite a few words about that at the bar tonight" Elliot added.

Olivia and Elliot just watched as the Captain seemed to be digesting the information they had just fed him.

"Alright I'll handle this. Just get those two home and we'll talk more about this tomorrow" Cragen said and the two detectives left his office.

Later that night Olivia lay in bed thinking about the night's events. After she and Elliot left Cragen's office, them and Munch and Fin drove Casey and Kim home. They told them to meet them back at the precinct first thing in the morning to discuss what was going to happen.

Olivia did think Kim was a good lawyer, but she really did prefer Casey. She seemed to have more compassion for her cases and she definitely had a way with the judges. Except for perhaps, Elizabeth Donnelly. If it was up to her, Olivia would choose Casey to come back to work for them. But it was up to the Captain and now all she could do was wait until tomorrow morning to find out.

When Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct the next morning, Cragen, Fin, Munch, Kim and Casey were already there.

"Nice of you to join us detectives" said Cragen.

"Sorry" They said together as they took a seat.

"Okay so we all realize we have a situation on our hands. We have two ADA's who want to work for the same squad and that can't happen. Now, I just want both of you to know that I called every squad in the city but none of them have any openings for an acting ADA."

Casey was beginning to worry, was the Captain seriously not going to give her back her job? After all she and this squad have been through together? Where was she going to work? she questioned herself. But she was quickly pulled from her thoughts as the Captain continued speaking.

"So that gave me one other option, I called DC. Kim, they have an opening over there and would love to have the amazing Ms. Grayleck working for them again."

"What?! But I don't wanna work in DC again. I wanna stay here and work at SVU."

"Well it's too late, it's been done. DC will be expecting you next week." Cragen said before directing his attention to Casey.

"Casey, congratulations, you have your job back."

Casey shrieked in delight and the detectives hurried over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Kim. But now you can go back to DC and strut your stuff in their courtrooms again" Cragen told her.

Kim had barely heard him as she began to storm out of the station house. The others hardly noticed though. They were all so glad Casey was back, they were talking about old cases and how happy they were they would soon be able to talk about new ones.

"Thank you so much Captain!" Casey said excitedly as she hugged him.

"And I promise, I will NEVER lie to a judge again!" she shouted to the rest of the squad.

They all began laughing. Then Elliot once again suggested they go out for drinks later that night. They all agreed, except this time they wouldn't be celebrating a trial victory, they would be celebrating the return of a much missed ADA and friend. One they were so glad to have back working at SVU.

**The End.**

**I definitely think this is how things should pan out next season. lol**

**Sorry if it wasn't good. Again, it's my first story. Review please.**


End file.
